CLOSER
by Sasusakut
Summary: Bella Swan was doing just fine before she met him. He's popular, handsome, charming, and likes a party. Even though he always disappeared in the middle of the party. Bella knows that her life will no longer the same. He was struck by the charm of Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I speak Indonesian, and I'm still learning how to speak/write English correctly. Hope you don't mind about my grammar.****Happy Reading! **

*****

Hey! I'm Bella Swan! You can call me Miss Swan, or Bells, or just Bella. They call me Bells, usually. And for some conditions, they call me 'That Girl' without I know the reason why.

I move from Chicago to Washington, because Renee, my mum, gets her real dream job as a desaigner. My dad doesn't like the idea, moving from Chicago, but my mum convinced him. So here we are, standing in front of a pretty big house with red and white painted on the outside. I don't wanna know the color inside.

My father Charlie, he's an Airforce Man. He has to move and works in a different city, every two years, and it makes me become nomaden. Maybe that's why they call me 'That Girl', because I never really settled for a long time in a certain city.

First day of school... Washington Field High School.

Ugh! I stand in front of a big building, dominated red, white, and black on it walls. It looked like a school in general, but this school is more green than my old one. I wonder what about the backyard of this school.

The sound of the car door being closed makes me turn my body and Renee smile widely, her face looked like a christmast tree. I know she's trying to convince me that everything's gonna be fine.

Yeah, definitely. It's not her the one who need to stand in front the class and tell her name for every two years, and it's not her the one who always try to smile whenever people call her with "hey, new girl!"

That's me!

"What are you waiting for, Honey?" My mum approaching me. She looked different today. I mean, my mum always looked great with her blonde hair, and her flawless skin and her brown eyes. My mum... She's a... She was born to be a model. Victoria's Secret angel!

She's wearing her favourite denim, and her blonde hair is tied. She hugs me and kiss me on my cheeck. While many students passing by!

Mrs. Leah, a Vice Principal, take me to the class.

The first subject is math. I wonder, how does it feel to learn math at this school. I mean, at my previous school, I've learned many things and I hope I don't need to repeat the same materials here.

Mr. Aro is a good teacher. He is white, with hair along his neck, wearing glasses and baby blue shirt. And one thing I like the most about him, he didn't ask me to tell my name in front of the class. He's my favourite, so far.

I took the back seat, trying to be unpopular-new-girl. Nobody noticed me, at least, until the bell rang.

"Hey! You're the new girl!" Oke, here they are...

I give him a small smile. He smiles wider than mine. His teeth are too white made my eyes glare a little so I had to take a few steps away from him.

"Hey, umm... yeah, you're right. I'm the new girl," we both laugh. Different laugh, of course.

"So, I'm Emmett. You'll remember me. I'm a compass, map, and glasses at this school," we do handshake, "oh, don't forget about this one : a party! They'll remember that thing whenever you say my name!"

A party! Ugh! One thing I hate the most about my last school is, a party. I've never come to a party. Because for me, it's wasting time. And Renee hates party-girl.

"Oke! So, Emmett, a compass and glassess and a map at this school. And don't forget, a party." I nod.

Emmett even smiles wider than before. Soon I knew that he was a typical annoying friend. He follows me, like a puppy. He follows me to the administration room to return my schedule and attendance paper, and follow me to the parking lot, where I'm waiting for my mom.

Emmett keeps talking, from useless things about party-girls. I listen to him, sometimes respond him with "hmm" or "yea, I agree."

Suddenly a white KIA stopped in front of us and Emmett pull the zipper of his jacket. "They have picked me up," Emmett turns his body and still smiling. "I should leave. You should come to my party. You'll love it," Emmett waves his hand and saying goodbye. He opened the car door in front of him to exchange places with his friend.

That was the first time I see him. Edward Cullen, a white tall guy with bronze hair.


End file.
